In today's networked computing environment, a single organization may have many networks on which many network entities, such as networked devices and systems, are connected. While many network entity monitoring tools exist, such tools need to be installed on each network to receive and monitor messages from devices on each respective network. As a result, each of many the many networks need to be monitored separately.